The Masters Son
by The night of the bad wolf
Summary: Harry is 16, and is son of the notorious killer "the master" when he is invited to John Smiths Acadamy he plans to learn more about his true family as the evil doctor is trying to track him down
1. Chapter 1

**The Master is the father of Harry Potter who is seen as evil however a man known as "the doctor" is seen as some sort of savior however are things as they seem? Find out when Harry Potter is invited too**_** "John Smiths Academy"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter, although I wish I did… however all the plot bunnies are mine ALL MINE HA HA HA HA…*cough***

…

Prologue

"_**Property of the John Smith's Academy's library"**_

_**-if this account is harmed in any way shape or form their sonic screw drivers will be confiscated for a week. By order of Ms Bat, head librarian**_

…

One night Fifteen years ago, the fall of the master

One of the two TARDIS's left in existence appeared outside Privet Drive, but to any muggle looking out the window an old fashioned street lamp had appeared on the perfect lawn of number 4. This is something any person would call strange but a man stepping out of it was carrying a small child wrapped in a white blanket is somewhat out of the ordinary. This is exactly what squib a woman known as Ms Fig saw and all she could do was press her nose closer against the glass, due to the silence of the night she heard every word spoken.

"'I'm sorry, but his following us, the rift energy leaves a trail and his following it as we speak" the man said to his child which was wrapped in his arms. The man in a dirty suit looked average; it would be easy to let your eyes slip past him even with the tears streaming down his face as he held the child. The child was not crying—he was fascinated by the man in front of him who had shown such a flurry of emotions he did not understand. Slowly the man turned to the child

"Harry, we have to do this very quickly"

His voice was hoarse but he managed to make it seem calm. Already the unmistakable sound of another TARDIS appearing reached his ears

"No"

Was all the master said, he had flown across universes to get here he wasn't going to give up any time soon. He would walk into any situation even if it was only in the name of his son, walk to the gates of death, bravely he stood up against his arch enemy that was treated as a hero after a few lies and deaths.

The only other TARDIS in existence appeared in front of him; it stood at over two meters and leered over the doctor and his child. Its disguise system had broken down century's ago but the old police box seemed harmless, with its peeling paint and old look, the master of course knew better. With his sonic screw driver in one hand and his child in the other he faced down his enemy.

The Doctor stepped out; his name was poorly chosen

"Doctor"

The Master tried to reason

"We use to be friends, we can stop this, you don't have to do this"

He forced a smile at the man that had killed his wife, and now he was planning to kill him and his only son. The doctor was not open for discussion he pulled out the _Kava Screwdriver_

"Please just spare Harry's life for mercy's sake!"

Finally the doctor looked at the master and his child with his killing device in hand

"Awfully sorry but a child bore by you deserves no mercy"

He continued in a harsh cold voice. The Master's hope faded, the light in his eyes died, his heart stopped beating before the doctor had even pressed that cursed item.

"I will change my name to John Smith…and I will be worshipped as your reputation wilts, goodbye…this is in the name of your savior"

All Harry would consciously remember was a flash of green light and the screams of his father, in his dreams and nightmares however the scene would unravel over and over again, because he survived when he was meant to die which was a curse within its self. To millions of galaxies far beyond his own he would be known as Harry Potter—the boy who lived, not that this would help Harry at this point because he was going to be locked in the night mare of number 4 privet drive for another fifteen years. Before the doctor (John Smith) found him again.

Later, the following morning

On the morning after this fight a man known as Vernon would go off to work but he would pause, the first thing he noticed was an old lamp in the middle of his perfect garden, the second thing he noticed was a child that lay before his feet with the name HARRY POTTER on a letter that was tucked in the white material he lay in

_Dear Vernon and Patricia _

_We have never met but you are the only living relatives of my child, my wife is Patricia's sister. By the time that you are reading this we are both surly dead and we are both certain that you will care for our son to the best of your ability…_

_With all due respect it is not safe for me to mention my name on paper_

_P.S, please, give this to our son _

It was a small key that showed no certain significance to Vernon and Patricia so they locked it in the bottom draw of the closet in the living room along with the letter itself, as much as they would have loved to deny the fact that this runt of a boy was not at all acquainted with their family there was no doubting the fact that they were related. They only admitted to this _after_ having blood tests, this however by no means inspired them to treat him any better.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**(Evil piano music in the background) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took me so long, it took me ages to figure out how to add a chapter, I must be mentally retarded or something, I promise to update more often I'm typing as fast as I can, sorry again! **

**Chapter one**

**Peggy and Potter**

Fifteen years later

Harry sat alone in his room reading something he had stolen from Dudley, it wasn't very good. Sighing he looked out of his window that was so small he couldn't poke his head out of it, but that didn't stop him looking out as far as the bars would allow, out onto a scene he already knew off by heart. Ms Fig dragging her dog for a walk in the rain, he would have laughed but last time he laughed so loudly that Ms Fig looked up, saw him and proceeded to hit him with her umbrella. So he was left to quietly snigger.

Harry then searched the skies; they were the only thing that ever changed to entertain him. A small black smudge could be seen amongst the sickly pale clouds, Harry watched it for a while…was it his imagination or was it getting bigger? At a surprisingly fast rate the thing obviously was not a black smudge, it was more like an animal some sort of bird? Harry was given quite a shock when it decided to come through his window and threw a scrap of paper in his face, a letter?

Harry Potter looked at the letter that had just arrived by the weird animal…thing. It was addressed to him, his name written on it in a blood-like font, red letters that had sharp pointy edges. Cautiously he opened it

_NAME: HARRY POTTER_

_SPECIES: MAGICAL AND ALIEN (UNKNOWN)_

_GENDER: MALE_

_AGE: 16_

_HABITAT: EARTH, ENGLAND, LONDON (LIKES COLD CLIMET)_

_Mr. Potter, you have been given a unique chance to express yourself and skills at the school "__**John Smith's Academy"—for gifted things/people**__, we teach many subjects like ones you would find at a muggle (none magical folk) school, and others you would not be familiar with, such as:_

_Alienoligy (study of animals, including yourself), _

_Astrology (study of the universe) _

_Powers (Learning your strengths and over coming your weaknesses)_

_Flora (Plants)_

_Religion (the religion of different species)_

_Sport (Sonic Brooms)_

_-Using holographs as real sonic brooms was banned after a few deaths_

_There are many more choices and opportunities at John Smith's Academy (over 500 to be exact)_

_If you are interested in this offer please meet at the telephone box in Town Hall Station. We will commence flight to the planet Galofrey on 21 of February at 11:15 sharp, where you will spend the rest of the term. Please send back the messenger—Peggy with or without your acceptance._

_It is required that you have a pet of some sort, they will be collected or bought in Denis's Pett pot posh._

_Yours Sincerely John Smith, Principal of John Smiths Academy _

Harry stared at the piece of parchment in amazement… was this for real? He looked at the weird animal. It had two stick-like things that kept it together; one was used at wings the other as a body, the message was held by the body. If he looked at the part where the message came from the thing almost seemed to have eyes…it blinked

"AH!" Harry said and jumped back

_Okay, __**perfectl**__y normal_

Had the world suddenly been invaded by aliens? Had he finally gone mad? What an Earth was happening?

**End of Chapter 2**

**Please review! I am well aware this is a midget sized chapter and the spelling terrible**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Life in SUB-TARDIS COLOUR (Coldplay reference SORRY!)**

**This is a mega long chapter sorry it took sooooooooo long but I hope you like it **

It was the 21 of February at 11:15, Harry was standing by the telephone box at town Hall and nothing was happening. Harry began looking round impatiently, people were swirling around him going about their daily business, not paying any attention to the scruffy boy with glasses. At 11:16 the door of the telephone box opened

"Are you coming in or what?"

The man that was talking was wearing a tight suit and had a rather distinctive welsh accent, it took Harry a moment or two for him to realize the man was speaking to him.

"Um…is this to…John Smiths Academy?" he felt a bit like an idiot saying it

The man gave him a sympathetic smile

"Yes, you must be Harry, don't worry everything's quite safe inside, c'mon" the man then disappeared back into the telephone box

Harry slowly followed him…was this a weird sort of trap, was he going to be one of those kids that had their pictures on milk boxes? Cautiously he stepped inside

"Oh my god…" Harry whispered

"It's bigger on the inside…" he finally managed to say

The man in the tight suit smiled again

"They all say that…I'm Ianto Jones by the way" he held out his hand

But Harry was too busy looking at the ceiling dozens of feet above him, a strange pale glow was coming from the centre of this…_very _odd telephone box

"Am I…dead" had he hit himself in the head accidently?

"They say that a lot too" replied Ianto who walked towards the strange glow

"Harry, this is a SUB—TARDIS, it can travel short distances of space and time, but right now it's just going to be picking up a few people" explained Ianto who then proceeded to press various buttons in the centre of the SUB—TARDIS thing. Suddenly the entire space lurched into the air throwing Harry to the other side of the room, landing painfully on his arm he cautiously got up

"What just happened exactly?" But Ianto didn't answer he was too busy with the controls

"Now the two people that we're picking up here are magical but have no ET's them"

Harry was about to ask what ET stood for but at that very moment the doors opened with a blinding white light

"Oh my god! It's bigger on the inside!"

"Really Ron, it's a SUB—TARDIS what did you expect it to look like!"

"Well it's been a while…I feel like a right muggle in all, dads set up this surveillance thing at the top of our street to spy on all the muggles, can you believe it! Mum says his finally lost his nut"

The two people entered the SUB—TARDIS one a boy the other a girl, both stopped talking abruptly when they noticed Harry

"Um…He…llo? he said in a weak attempt to break the ice

Neither of the two people replied, both of them seemed rather interested in his forehead, cautiously Harry wiped the top of his face, was there something there, had he accidently managed to get cereal or something incredibly embarrassing up there

"No, no" the girl said as she saw him doing this

"It's your scar…it's like…

"Oh, I got that in a car crash when I was a child" He quickly explained

For some reason the girls face fell as if what he had said had hurt her in some way, he recognized her expression in an instant, disappointment.

"Harry" called Ianto

"This is Hermione and Ron—"but before he could finish the girl called Hermione interrupted

"Harry…you don't mean to say that this is Harry Potter!" Her face was a slight pink and her eyes full of excitement

"How did you know my name?"

Hermione was silent for a moment as if her mind was slowly working everything out, like some sort of giant mathematical equation

"Harry I don't really know how to break this to you but…the entire Milky Way knows of your existence"

To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement; somehow he managed to croak out

"How?"

Hermione's excitement seemed to be deflated by this question and her words became slow and carful, but Harry didn't care, finally the truth from someone

"Well, it's your parents…your father—"

Harry could control the excitement bubbling from his chest, _his father_, _his family_, were known by the entire Milky Way, what great things had they done too be known in such a way?

"—was …oh god! Ron could you please explain this for me?"

The red head, who didn't look all that bright, answered in a slow voice

"Well…your _father_"

Ron said cautiously, as if the word was poisonous

"Killed a few…very important people and tried to take over the Milky Way"

The truth, Harry discovered wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Next stop, Malfoy Mansion" Ianto said in a particularly cold voice

Ron, Hermione and Harry all turned to the doors, that opened suddenly, this time not to a bright white outside but to a dimly lit room, a tall pale boy with angelic white hair entered, his blue eyes scanned the room, looking straight past Hermione and Ron his gaze fell on Harry

"Harry" he whispered and began walking towards him

"It's been so long…"

Harry had no idea what was going on

"Umm…no offence but who are you?"

The boy laughed

"I'm afraid neither of us would have a descent memory of it, we were barley one…our fathers used to be friends, I'm Draco Malfoy"

Ron and Herminie looked uncomfortable as Draco was talking; Harry didn't understand why they looked so disgusted as Harry talked back in a conversational manner, but it didn't last long as Draco realizes the looks on Herminie and Ron's face

"Well best be off" gesturing towards the rest of the empty ship and sits down on the opposite side of where they were sitting.

Herminie began explaining after he had gone

"He still supports your father, believes his innocent or something stupid like that"

Harry wasn't quite sure how to react; he didn't quite know what to make of his father good, bad, it didn't really matter to him, it was a connection, something he had never had with the Dursleys. He asked the vital question

"Is he still alive?

Herminie and Ron looked at each other for a moment

"Sort of…We need to show you for you to understand"

"Next stops Galifrey" called Ianto

**Okay, hope you liked it, sorry for all the mistakes I was feeling very lazy, and I need advice: should I make this a Harry/Draco romance? I mean I won't make it interrupt the plot but I thought it would be sweet which might be your idea of horrible, so in the name of the Chameleon Circuit tell me what to do, the sooner you tell me the sooner the next chapter will be up.**

_**Love anyone that's reading this even if you hated it **_

**Please review **** Bad spelling, I know, I'm an ill educated idiot **


End file.
